


Klaine Oneshot

by Aprilmallick



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Klaine is baking and things start to rise... and then Finn walks in.





	Klaine Oneshot

Kurt and Blaine were at Kurt's house, baking cookies. They had already had a flour fight, which had stained their clothes quite fashionably, and a batter fight which had been a little messier, and led to Kurt insisting that they make an entire new batch. Kurt had switched his usual fashionable scarves and coats for a plain black t-shirt and tight jeans which Blaine had to admit, was turning him on just a little. Kurt was busy triple checking the recipe, when Blaine came up behind him. "I think we-mphh" Kurt said turning around. The last part was because the second he turned, Blaine's lips crashed into his.

When they broke apart Blaine asked, "so you were saying?"

"I - I forgot," Kurt breathed, hypnotized by Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine pulled Kurt in for another kiss, smiling. 

"You should wear this more often." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. "It's sexy." Kurt could only moan in response, his hand creeping up Blaine's shirt. Blaine gripped Kurt tightly, one hand on his shoulder and the other falling down to grab a handful of Kurt's ass. The kiss grew more passionate and their tongues made an appearance. Suddenly, they heard the door open and slam closed. Both boys froze. 

"Hi guys- oh." said Finn, walking into the kitchen. He took in Blaine gripping his step-brothers ass and Kurt's hand up Blaine's shirt. "Oh." he repeated. "Were you about to have sex?" Kurt nodded faintly. Blaine said nothing, seemingly unable to move. Finn flinched and then turned beet red. "I... now have a... really disturbing image in my head right now." He paused, thinking. "Well, I think the basement bed is free."

Kurt nodded, grabbing his still-immobile boyfriends hand and rushing down the steps. "Thanks," he called over his shoulder.

"Change the sheets after." Finn called back. He shook his head in bewilderment, wondering what had just happened. He shrugged and went to go take the cookies out of the oven.


End file.
